Secret Identity
by DeepDarkSecret
Summary: Heh. My life's a big secret. I'm just a normal player with an unmatchable power. That's why I tried to stay away as much as I can away from people but of course it wasn't really easy... but it all changes when he and she came into my life. SAO Fluffiness OC and Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: My Secret Identity

_**A/N: Konichiwa! To everyone, this will be my 3**__**rd**__** Fanfic in the whole website but 1**__**st**__** fanfic on this anime/manga which I accidentally got addicted to. So I'm trying to do my best here after learning and reading other various fanfics so. Enjoy leave a Review if you can :) **_

_**Plot: Floor 59 (I don't know the name.) after that KoB guild headquarters.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I'm just a fan. Thank you.**_

_**Now without further adieu let's get started! Drum roll please!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: My Secret Identity

Heh. My life's a big secret. I'm just a normal player with an unmatchable power. My name's Shitori, my name in-game of course.

They all see me as a normal player passing by but they don't know one snap of my finger I can kill someone with no sweat.

That's why I tried to stay away as much as I can away from people but of course it wasn't really easy.

"Level 1000, cheated levels is so much boring. *Sigh* but what can I say I'm too afraid of dying. That's my reason I thought to myself but it doesn't seem enough to be a good reason."

"Might as well see my not cheated levels, maybe its high enough that I don't have to worry playing legit." I slid my finger freely in the air and I checked my _admin _menu and my legit levels are in Level 78.

I suddenly heard a sword clashing through something so I quickly hid myself under a rock. Then I saw a black-haired man with an Elucidator slashing through Level 50 monsters.

I quietly giggled since I appraised his level and it was Level 64."How can someone like him fight these weaklings?"

But he heard and soon he was approaching the rock I was hiding so I quietly quickly said. "System Command: Invisibility Player ID: Shitori" and I got invisible.

Then I flee since invisibility in SAO will only last for a minute and so he looked through the rock and he saw nothing. Then he turned to his fighting stance and quickly said "Who's there?!" and I teleported to my guild.

* * *

Then when I stepped out of the portal somebody quickly surprised me. It was vice commander, the lightning flash, "Asuna". "Hey! Shitori what've you been up to?" She said then making me flinch back a lot.

"Uh nothing! I've just been killing some monsters since I was bored. Anyways do you know a black-haired man that has a weapon called Elucidator?" I asked then Asuna quickly picked up. "Oh you mean Kirito? Well he's a crazy solo front liner but he's a boy with a pure heart with a strong will!

"Hmm… *sigh* Oh well I want to go home. I will whip up a nice S-Class ingredient meal! Hmm… let's see." He scrolled through the admin panel and found his favorite, "Ragout Rabbit Meat". "Ah huh! This should be good. He said and ran as fast as he could straight to his house with no worries.

_15 minutes later…_

* * *

The door opened to his lovely abode and he straightly went to his kitchen and he quickly wore his apron and placed the meat.

He put out his sharp golden knife and sliced everything perfectly from vegetables to fruits and the meat. He thought that he wants to make it roast.

So he used another command "System Command-"but he quickly thought."There's no command for roasting." And he sulked a bit knowing that he has to do it the normal way but remember "SAO is a game". So everything is a piece of cake. Then he ate everything like a wild animal.

It was already night so he decided to go to sleep and of course he turned his door into an immortal locked object so no one can sleep PK him.

He quickly thought of all the things that happened today. It never happened in his life. Then a sudden feeling suddenly engulfed him.

It was all the guilt, the pain, the regrets, all of that mixed in one. Engulfing him slowly he remembered all of the suicide he saw from other players.

He knew he can log out all of the players by force but he also knew that is cost his _life_.

"Darn it's so stressful to be a GM Player…" He said and a tear dropped to the ground and he slept peacefully and guilty as always.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! And that's the first chapter… If you hate I apologize. If you like it thanks for the support :) . I'm doing my best to make it longer more emotional, more and more stuff so please support on the way so Sayonara! Mi Amigos! Bye-bye!**_

_**P.S: Konichiwa means hello, Sayonara means bye and Mi Amigos means "my friends/pals etc."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cloaked Mystery

_**A/N: Konichiwa again! We're going to be introducing a new character… or is it? Welp! No more talking and let's start the chapter! **_

_**Plot: Where Kirito and Heathcliff will clash their swords together (and shield). In other words, Collinia. (Idk if that's the right spelling but tell me in reviews :) ) **_

Chapter 2: Cloaked Mystery

" *Yawn* what time is it?" Shitori slid down his finger revealing his admin panel and he was shocked it was 10am it was freaking 10AM! "S**t! I need to get ready… let's see what should I wear today..."

_30 minutes later_

"Hey! Shitori everybody is asked to go to Collinia! I've heard the Commander and this so-called Black Swordsman is fighting together!"

"Okay I'll get ready Saki. I'll be there just wait." He said to his fellow guild member and he quickly dressed up the plain KoB signature outfit with his everyday spear "_Kurai Piasu_".

"Teleport: Collinia" He walked through the portal and saw the big crowd. He was barging in and the swarm of people gave him a tight squeeze making it hard to breathe. Then he finally got to the entrance. It wasn't what he was expecting but there they are.

"Hello there Kirito and Asuna. It seems you accepted Commander's Challenge. Even though you are aware of his skill _Divine Blade_? Well you got a lot of nerve there brotha."

"You know Kirito I've seen your dual-wielding skill and it was pretty epic but in my opinion it's not enough to destroy the Commander's defense. So I guess the only tip I can give you is use lighter weapons since this is a battle of _speed_."

"I agree Kirito-kun Shitori's right you need to be speedy at this point. Otherwise the Commander's shield will just block every attack you will do.

"Fine you two, it's about time I'll try to follow your tips."

"Not try! Do! We'll be cheering from the shadows good luck!"

And so, Asuna stayed behind and Shitori sat on the Audience Seat and the whole thing started. "I guess he's doing what I said." Everything was too fast more than the eye could see, but then when Kirito finally got the chance to defeat Heathcliff. Something happened.

"What just happened? The game suddenly froze? Wait didn't he?!" and he saw from afar while the game froze Heathcliff slowly moved his shield to block Kirito's impending attack. Then everything went back to normal.

CLANG! The sound was heard from all over the coliseum and Heathcliff quickly slashed Kirito from behind and Heathcliff won the duel. It was a surprise then after that the whole coliseum filled out with very loud applauses. He slowly started to lag but that's nothing for him.

He was just the only one with a saddened and a serious look and so he went home but there's one thing he needs to do…

_**Note: in this part we start off in Heathcliff's POV**_

Heathcliff went back to the leader's room and began reminiscing what happened but just then…STAB! Somebody stabbed him with a spear.

"Hmph… you're here to ask about what happened earlier right?" and then the cloaked stranger said. "Yes. Are you aware of what he could do after this?" and just then they both heard footsteps.

"Guess… I'll ask you in another time."

"Okay but wait..."

"Teleport: Selmburg" and the cloaked man disappeared then Asuna came to talk to the commander. She looks sad but happy and angry but grateful.

"Um… Commander so it means Kirito's joining huh?

"Yes. Well show him the ropes and here's his uniform as you said not too _flashy_."

"Thanks I'll go deliver it to him tomorrow morning. Sayonara!"

"Konbanwa Asuna."

_**Notes: Back to Shitori's POV.**_

"Finally back home. Today was pretty tiring." I brought out my diary and started writing on it. I yawned and started to sleep. Just then I thought about something.

"Did that actually happened? Hmm… I need a little investigation. Well got to worry about that tomorrow! "

_**Bum Bum! Well that's for this chapter. It's not that long because my imagination is going on a shortage for ideas. Oh and just for all of you wondering Konbanwa means Good Evening and Kurai Piasu means Dark Pierce. Well that's all for this chapter thanks for reading!**_


End file.
